Superfly
Perfil thumb|250px|Superfly *'Nombre:' 越智志帆 *'Nombre (''rōmaji):' Ochi Shiho *'Nombre artístico:' Superfly *'Profesión:' Cantante, Compositora *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Ehime, Japón *'Estatura:' - *'Peso:' - *'Tipo de sangre:' - *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Familia:' Esposo *'Agencia:' Warner Music Japan Sobre el Artista Superfly anteriormente fue un dúo, pero ahora solo consiste únicamente en el letrista y vocalista Shiho Ochi, con el ex guitarrista Kōichi Tabo aún acreditado como compositor y letrista a tiempo parcial. Los dos álbumes de estudio de Superfly han sido certificados con doble disco de platino por la Recording Industry Association de Japón, y sus tres álbumes (el tercero clasificado como "single" por el grupo) se estrenaron en la parte superior de Orly's Weekly Album Charts, una primera para una artista femenina en Japón en siete años. '2003-2006: Formación' Shiho Ochi conoció a Kōichi Tabo en 2003 cuando eran estudiantes de la Universidad de Matsuyama. Ambos eran miembros de un círculo de música que cubría canciones de Finger 5 y Rolling Stones. En 2004, el grupo formó la banda de blues "Superfly", nombrándose a sí mismos después de la canción "Superfly" de Curtis Mayfield. El grupo se disolvió en 2005, quedando solo Ochi y Tabo cuando fueron a Tokio a buscar una agencia. '2007-2008' Después de una batalla entre las discográficas, el dúo debutó en Warner Music Group con su single de 2007 "Hello Hello". Esto fue seguido por su actuación en Shibuya, Tokio, Apple Store y el subsiguiente EP Live from Tokyo. Kōichi Tabo redujo su participación en el grupo el 8 de noviembre de 2007, pocos meses después de que se publicara su segundo sencillo "Manifesto", quedando detrás de escena componiendo las canciones. Más tarde ese mes el 28 de noviembre de 2007, Superfly lanzó un sencillo en colaboración con la banda australiana Jet, titulado "I Spy I Spy". Desde su partida con Superfly, Tabo también ha escrito música para artistas como Charice Pempengco, Mai Fukui, Yuna Ito, Maaya Sakamoto, BECCA, Saki Fukuda y Asia Engineer. El álbum debut de Superfly, Superfly, fue lanzado el 14 de mayo de 2008, superando las listas de álbumes semanales de Oricon en Japón durante dos semanas. Tras su lanzamiento, Ochi, que tiene una gran admiración por Janis Joplin, tuvo la oportunidad de viajar a San Francisco en 2008, donde viajó por Haight-Ashbury y se encontró con Sam Andrew de Big Brother y The Holding Company como parte de un documental titulado Siguiendo los pasos de Janis en Music On! TELEVISIÓN. Ochi también cuenta con Carole King, Maria Muldaur y los Rolling Stones como algunos de sus otros artistas favoritos. 2008-2009: Woodstock y Box Emotions El asteroide 91907 Shiho fue nombrado después de Ochi en 2009, cuando el asteroide fue descubierto en el Observatorio Astronómico Kuma Kogen en la Prefectura de Ehime, su prefectura de origen. Abril también vió el lanzamiento del set de DVD de Rock'N'Roll Show 2008 de la gira de 2008 de la banda en el NHK Hall. Durante la gira Heroes of Woodstock 2009 por la parada de la gira en Bethel, Nueva York, el sitio del festival original de Woodstock, Ochi se unió a Big Brother y The Holding Company en el escenario e interpretó "Down on Me" y "Piece of My Heart" como un seguimiento del documental anterior. El segundo álbum de estudio de Superfly, Box Emotions, fue lanzado el 2 de septiembre de 2009. Box Emotions debutó en el n. ° 1 en los charts semanales de Oricon, con ventas en la primera semana de alrededor de 214,000 copias. Para la tienda japonesa iTunes Rewind de 2009, Box Emotions fue el álbum del año. Ochi también se ha asociado con la diseñadora de moda Manami Kobayashi para la marca A.I.C (Otra cultura importante) para crear una línea de ropa temática subcultura de Woodstock y hippie llamada "Mercado Cósmico". '2010" El primer sencillo de Superfly desde Box Emotions titulado "Dancing on the Fire" ganó el premio al mejor video de rock en los MTV Video Music Awards 2010 de Japón. En abril se lanzó Dancing at Budokan !!, el segundo video de Superfly que presentaba su actuación en el Nippon Budokan en 2009. Su primera canción lanzada de 2010, "Revolución Tamashii", fue usada como canción original de la Copa Mundial de la FIFA 2010 de NHK, y fue lanzada digitalmente el 18 de junio de 2010. "Tamashii Revolution" fue incluida más tarde como lado B en el single y cover compilación del álbum "Wildflower & Cover Songs: Complete Best 'Track 3'", que se convirtió en el tercer álbum de Superfly en debutar en el número 1 en el Oricon. El 30 de noviembre de 2010, Superfly actuó en el Zepp Tokyo arena junto a una banda de sesión llamada "The Lemon Bats" (compuesta por Motsu Tomoender Kazuhiro Momo y Yoshiyuki Yatuhashi en la guitarra, Koichi Tsutaya en el teclado, Hidekazu Hinata en el bajo y Losalios "Tetsuya Nakamura en la batería" en un espectáculo llamado Switch 25th Anniversary presenta Superfly & The Lemon Bats Special Live "Rock'N 'Roll Muncher". Actuando como "Superfly & The Lemon Bats", Ochi interpretó covers de "Dr. Feelgood", "Beat it", "Barracuda", "Sala blanca", "Vi su posición allí", "Tierra de mil danzas", y "Born to Lose", además de versiones de sus propias canciones "Tanjō", "Manifesto", "Free Planet", "¡Muy bien!", "Rock and Roll, Hoochie Koo" y "Bitch". '''2011 La canción de Superfly "Beep !!" fue utilizado como el tema de la película Manzai Gang, y estaba en un sencillo doble A con "Sunshine Sunshine", una canción utilizada para la campaña KDDI "Meet the Music 2011". El 20 de marzo de 2011 iba a interpretar "Sunshine Sunshine" en vivo en el Okinawa Namura Hall en Naha, Prefectura de Okinawa, con la presentación transmitida en vivo por las estaciones de radio FM52 Tokyo FM, J-Wave y FM Okinawa. Sin embargo, esta actuación se pospuso debido al terremoto y tsunami de Tōhoku en 2011. En respuesta, Ochi grabó una versión a cappella de "Sunshine Sunshine" que publicó en su blog el 18 de marzo de 2011, y escribió la nueva canción "You & Me", que publicó en su blog oficial cuatro días después. "You & Me" se puso posteriormente a la venta en iTunes, Recochoku y wamo. las tiendas de música digital y todas las ganancias se destinaron a los esfuerzos de socorro de la Cruz Roja Japonesa en Tōhoku. Para mayo, la canción había recaudado ¥ 7,831,780 (aproximadamente US $ 96,8k, € 68k, o £ 59,4k) para la Cruz Roja. Superfly también realizó una gira nacional en 2011, visitando 32 ciudades y 35 lugares. La gira, apodada "Mind Traveler", apoyó el tercer álbum de estudio del grupo, Mind Travel, que se lanzó el 15 de junio de 2011. Superfly también realizó un concierto gratuito en Yokohama Red Brick Warehouse para celebrar el lanzamiento e hizo una transmisión gratuita en Ustream.tv. El 21 de junio de 2011, Mind Travel encabezó las listas de álbumes semanales de Oricon al haber vendido más de 166,000 copias, convirtiéndose en el cuarto álbum consecutivo de Superfly en debutar en el número 1, una hazaña no duplicada por una artista femenina desde Hikaru Utada en 2004. En agosto de 2011, Superfly anunció que iría a un recorrido por la arena titulado "Shout in the Rainbow !!", con shows en el Saitama Super Arena, el Nagoya Nippon Gaishi Hall y el Osaka-jō Hall. A esta noticia le siguió el lanzamiento del 14 ° single "Ai o Kurae", una canción para su próximo 4to álbum. '2012' En 2012, Superfly participó en JAPAN UNITED con el supergrupo MUSIC de 30 miembros en la grabación de una versión de "All You Need Is Love" de los Beatles para recaudar fondos para los esfuerzos de reconstrucción con posterioridad al terremoto y tsunami de 2011. ¡Para el quinto aniversario, Superfly lanzó el grito en el arco iris! álbum de video con actuaciones de la parada de la gira en diciembre de 2011 en el Osaka-jō Hall. Las ediciones limitadas del lanzamiento del video incluirán un CD con la canción inédita "Sasurai no Tabibito" (さ す "" "", "Viajero itinerante"). Mientras hacia una transmisión especial en vivo en Ustream y Nico Nico Douga para celebrar el lanzamiento de Shout in the Rainbow!!, Superfly anunció que lanzarían un cuarto álbum de estudio titulado Force el 19 de septiembre de 2012. Una semana después, Shout in the Rainbow!! superaría los rankings semanales de Oricon en Blu-ray, convirtiendo a Superfly en el cuarto artista en solitario que encabeza esas listas. Después de un concierto gratuito en vivo en el Yoyogi Park de Tokio con retransmisiones en varios servicios de internet en la fecha de lanzamiento, Force fue apoyado por una gira de 35 conciertos llamada "Superfly Tour 2012 'Live Force'", comenzando el 26 de octubre. 2012. Superfly también ha grabado un dúo con Tortoise Matsumoto titulado "STARS", que será utilizado por Fuji Television como tema principal para sus transmisiones de los Juegos Olímpicos de verano de 2012. Fue lanzado a las tiendas de distribución de truetone el 11 de mayo de 2012, y se lanzó como single el 25 de julio de 2012. El lanzamiento de "STARS" fue seguido por el single doble "Kagayaku Tsuki no Yō ni" / "The Bird Without Wings", con sus pistas de título utilizadas como temas para el drama televisivo Summer Rescue y la película Ushijima the Loan Shark, respectivamente. Force vendió 119,000 unidades en su primera semana, colocándolo en el número 1 en las listas Oricon's Weekly, convirtiendo a Superfly en una de las 4 artistas solteras que tienen cinco debuts consecutivos número 1 en las listas; está incluida entre Namie Amuro (quinta # 1 en febrero de 2000), Mai Kuraki (enero de 2004) e Hikaru Utada (junio de 2006) '2013-2014' Superfly anunció que lanzaría su primer best álbum el 25 de septiembre de 2013. Durante este tiempo, Superfly grabó "Starting Over", que es utilizado por J-WAVE como la canción principal para su 25 aniversario. Luego se anunció que el álbum simplemente se titulaba Superfly Best e incluye los 26 sencillos que Superfly lanzó desde su debut principal y tres nuevas canciones: "Starting Over", "Always" y "Bi-Li-Li Emotion". El álbum vendió 157 mil copias en su primera semana, ganando el lugar número 1 en el Oricon. Superfly Best se convirtió en el 6º álbum número 1 consecutivo de Superfly, convirtiendo a Shiho Ochi en la única artista femenina en lograr ese objetivo. Superfly fue elegido nuevamente para interpretar el tema principal de la adaptación cinematográfica de Ushijima the Loan Shark, como la canción "Live". Superfly también interpretará el tema del videojuego Tales of Zestiria, una canción titulada "White Light". Superfly también lanzó su single número 18 "Ai o Karada ni Fukikonde" en 2014. '2015' Luego del lanzamiento digital de "White Light" en enero de 2015, se anunció que el quinto álbum de estudio de Superfly se titularía White, y se lanzaría el 27 de mayo de 2015. Discografia 'Albums' *2008.05.14 Superfly *2009.09.02 Box Emotions *2011.06.15 Mind Travel *2012.09.19 Force *2015.05.27 WHITE 'Best Albums' *2013.09.25 Superfly BEST *2017.04.04 LOVE, PEACE & FIRE *2017.12.20 LOVE, PEACE & FIRE -Special Edition- 'Live Albums' *2007.06.06 Hello Hello (Bonus Version) (ハロー・ハロー) *2007.06.27 Live from Tokyo *2010.03.31 Dancing at Budokan!! -Live EP- *2010.03.31 Dancing at Budokan!! (Live Ongen + Live Eizou Special Edition) *2012.04.04 Selected from Shout In The Rainbow!! 'Singles' *2007.04.04 Hello Hello (ハロー・ハロー) *2007.08.01 Manifesto (マニフェスト) *2008.02.27 Ai wo Komete Hanataba wo (愛をこめて花束を; Flowers With Love) *2008.04.23 Hi-Five *2008.09.10 How Do I Survive? *2009.05.13 My Best Of My Life *2009.07.29 Koisuru Hitomi wa Utsukushii / Yasashii Kimochi de (恋する瞳は美しい / やさしい気持ちで; Loving Eyes Are Beautiful / A Friendly Feeling) *2009.11.18 Dancing On The Fire *2010.09.01 Wildflower & Cover Songs: Complete Best 'TRACK 3' *2010.12.15 Eyes On Me *2011.03.09 Beep!! / Sunshine Sunshine *2011.06.29 Ah (あぁ) *2011.10.12 Ai wo Kurae (愛をくらえ; Love Eats) *2012.08.15 Kagayaku Tsuki no You ni / The Bird Without Wings (輝く月のように / The Bird Without Wings; Like a Shining Moon) *2012.10.31 Force *2014.05.14 Live *2014.11.19 Ai wo Karada ni Fukikonde (愛をからだに吹き込んで) *2015.07.29 On Your Side *2015.12.02 Kuroi Shizuku (黒い雫; Black Drop) *2016.09.14 Good-bye *2016.11.23 99 *2018.06.06 Bloom 'Split Singles' *2007.11.28 i spy i spy (Superfly x JET) *2012.07.25 STARS (Superfly & Tortoise Matsumoto) 'Digital Singles' *2007.07.04 Manifesto 13,000nin Live At Osaka jo Hall FM802 REQUESTAGE (マニフェスト 13,000人Live @ 大阪城ホール FM802 REQUESTAGE) *2007.10.03 Ai to Kansha (愛と感謝; Love and Gratitude) *2009.05.13 Welcome to the Rockin' Show *2009.06.03 Alright!! *2011.05.18 Rollin' Days *2012.07.18 No Bandage *2015.01.21 White Light *2016.10.13 99 *2017.10.19 Force -Orchestra Ver.- *2017.11.16 Unison (Drama Ver.) (ユニゾン) Curiosidades *En Abril de 2018 Superfly anunció a través de su sitio web oficial que se casó con el tecladista de Fujifabric, Daisuke Kanazawa. Enlaces *Sitio oficial *Perfil en Warner Music *Twitter *Facebook *youtube Galería Superfly_-_My Best Of My Life.jpg Superly_-_Beep-Sunshine.jpg Superfly_-_Ai_wo_Karada_ni_Fukikonde.jpg Superfly_-_Kuroi Shizuku.jpg Superfly_-_99.jpg Superfly_-_Force.jpg Superfly_-_Unison.jpg Superfly - Bloom.jpg Categoría:Warner Music Japan Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JCompositora Categoría:JSolista